Pourquoi moi ?
by Pakalos
Summary: Draco est directeur à la Malfoy Corporation. Un soir, dans un bar, il rencontre un certain Harry. Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire: ils se provoquent, ils se chauffent, ils baisent, youpi. Sauf que voilà, Draco n'avait absolument pas prévu de voir débarquer le-dit Harry à son boulot, et encore moins qu'il soit le nouvel employé... Bordel, pourquoi moi ? UA slash HPDM /!\MA/!\
1. La vie est une garce

**NdA** **:** Hey ! Je sais, je sais, rien ne va plus, je publie encore une histoire alors que je n'ai rien terminé... Bah, que voulez-vous on se refait pas XD Bref, ici on retrouve ce cher Draco qui rencontre un soir un certain Harry, sexy à souhait. Jusque là rien de bien extraordinaire, ils se provoquent, ils baisent, youpi. Sauf que voilà, Draco n'avait absolument pas prévu de voir débarquer le Harry en question à son boulot, ni qu'il soit le nouvel employé... Bordel, pourquoi moi ? UA

 **Couple(s)** **:** Draco/Harry huhuhu x)

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes hommes qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum... Et ce **DÈS LE PREMIER CHAPITRE** donc attention les mirettes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Pourquoi moi ?!**

Chapitre 1 : La vie est une garce

Draco étouffa un bâillement alors qu'il marchait le long du couloir couvert de moquette bleue en direction de son bureau. Celui-ci se trouvait au septième étage du building qui abritait la Malfoy Corporation, entreprise dirigée par son propre père.

\- Et ben ! fit une voix dans son dos. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ! T'as une de ces têtes, mon vieux !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Blaise, grommela Draco à un jeune homme noir qui le fixait d'un air narquois.

\- Ouais c'est ça, ricana Blaise. Alors ? Pourquoi le directeur Malfoy n'aurait pas dormi de la nuit ? Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air l'aurait-elle tenue éveillé ?

Blaise se pencha vers Draco avec un air conspirateur. Draco en profita pour lui chiper son gobelet de café et l'avaler d'une traite. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il lâcha :

\- T'as pas idée…

\- Oh ! s'exclama Blaise faussement surpris. Draco Malfoy aurait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur ? Pourrait-on avoir plus de détails ?

\- La ferme, tu ne sauras rien espèce de pervers, rit Draco en lui balançant son gobelet vide à la figure.

Il s'éloigna en direction de son bureau laissant Blaise derrière lui.

\- En attendant, tout ton être crie "j'ai baisé et j'ai pris un pied d'enfer !", faut absolument que j'aille dire ça à Pansy !

Draco lui répondit par un affectueux majeur tendu.

Entrant dans son bureau, Draco se laissa choir sur son fauteuil avant de grimacer légèrement. Il avait sacrément pris hier soir… Mais bon, ça en avait valu la peine. Heureusement que son fauteuil était rembourré, pensa-t-il, un des nombreux avantages à être directeur de son département.

Draco sourit rêveusement en repensant à la superbe nuit qu'il avait passé. Ce mec était juste trop canon et une bête de sexe. En plus, pour le peu qu'ils avaient discuté, il avait l'air sympa. Draco en regretterait presque la règle qu'il s'était lui-même imposée : ne jamais coucher deux fois avec un coup du soir. Mais bordel ce qu'il en avait envie !

Mais bon, le gars était partit de toute façon quand il s'était réveillé ce matin et ne lui avait pas laissé de numéro. Visiblement, ils suivaient tout deux la même ligne de conduite. Même si Draco devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu.

Il bougea pour se redresser et son derrière se rappela à nouveau à lui. Ouille. Putain. Même si ça avait été incroyable, il y avait tout de même certains désagréments indissociables d'une nuit de sexe débridé. Draco ricana en pensant à son partenaire qui devait sûrement avoir des traces de griffure dans le dos et sur les cuisses.

\- Bon allez, au boulot…, soupira Draco en avisant les dossiers sur son bureau.

Après avoir réglé une dizaine de dossiers, on toqua à sa porte.

\- Entrez !

Une tête blonde pointa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Heu... Monsieur le directeur ? fit Colin Creevey un stagiaire. Je vous ai apporté un café…

Draco releva la tête vers le stagiaire de Blaise qui se balançait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre. Blaise l'avait à coup sûr envoyé pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires.

\- Hum, merci, pose la tasse là, dit-il distraitement en désignant un coin de son bureau.

Colin se précipita pour la déposer et s'éloigna de deux pas, sans pour autant partir. Draco se tourna vers lui et darda un regard sévère sur le jeune homme qui déglutit.

\- Oui ? grinça Draco qui commençait à être irrité.

\- Heu…, hésita Colin. Monsieur Zabini voulait vous dire que…

\- Répond à Blaise qu'il ne saura rien de ma nuit et qu'il peut aller se la faire mettre pour que je ne lui en raconte ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ! Et en passant dit lui aussi d'arrêter de m'envoyer des mails.

Colin rougit furieusement avant de balbutier :

\- Je… je… Je lui dirais !

Il se précipita vers la porte et se retourna alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir.

\- En fait… Monsieur Zabini voulait vous dire que le nouvel employé était arrivé ce matin…

Puis il fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière lui. Merde. Alors là, bravo Draco. Vraiment chapeau. Si la dignité des Malfoy que son père lui avait inculquée très tôt dans sa vie ne le retenait pas, Draco se serait frappé la tête contre son bureau. Et à plusieurs reprises.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Draco sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui menait au self.

\- Salut Pansy, fit-il en passant devant le secrétariat. Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Hum, répondit distraitement la jeune femme en pianotant furieusement sur les touches de son ordinateur. Juste cinq minutes et je suis à toi.

Draco s'accouda au bureau de la secrétaire de son département et attendit que son amie et collègue termine ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Pansy, tout comme Blaise, avait été avec lui au collège. Pansy l'avait suivit dans l'entreprise Malfoy par la suite et Blaise les avait rejoint plus tard après avoir tenté des études d'avocat qui ne lui avaient finalement pas plues.

Pansy était le stéréotype de la secrétaire : jupe droite noire, chemise blanche cintrée et talons hauts qui mettaient son corps superbe en valeur. Bien sûr agrémenté de petites lunettes rectangulaires et ses cheveux blonds relevés dans un chignon sophistiqué lui donnait un style des plus élégants. Même s'il était gay, Draco devait avouer que Pansy était une femme superbe et qu'il serait bien sorti avec elle. Évidement avec la bénédiction de son père, qui ignorait son orientation sexuelle, ou faisait tout pour l'ignorer au choix.

\- Enfin ! fit Pansy en se relevant et détachant l'oreillette qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tous ces imbéciles qui me racontent leur vie…

Draco eut un sourire en coin et dit :

\- Oui, mais tu aimes bien les potins…

Pansy haussa les épaules et saisit son gilet avant de faire le tour de son bureau.

\- On récupère Blaise en passant ?

\- Inutile, répondit Draco, le connaissant il est déjà en train de trépigner à nous attendre à côté de l'ascenseur.

Pansy gloussa.

\- Pas faux.

En effet, Blaise était près de l'ascenseur, visiblement impatient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il les aperçu. Je vous attend depuis une heure !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'attends pas ici depuis une heure au lieu d'être dans ton bureau à travailler…

\- Façon de parler, répliqua Blaise alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Mais dis-moi plutôt, raconte nous donc cette nuit de rêve…

Draco eut un mouvement excédé.

\- Tu vas jamais me lâcher avec ça ?

\- Non, répondit Blaise tout sourire.

Draco chercha du soutient auprès de Pansy mais celle-ci avait revêtu un air avide et plissait les yeux alors qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de Draco la bouche en coeur et se saisit de son bras.

\- Allez mon chou… Dis tout à tata Pansy… Et avec des détails !

\- Vous êtes des malades, grommela Draco en sortant de l'ascenseur. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que c'était très bien, c'est tout.

\- Ah non ! Pas question de se contenter de ça ! s'écria Blaise en lui emboitant le pas. Il était comment ? Sexy ? Oui, de toute évidence. Grand ? Petit ? Musclé ? Brun ? Blond ? Châtain ?

\- Blaise !

Draco se tourna vers Pansy l'air éberlué. C'était elle qui avait interrompu Blaise et non pas lui. Croyant qu'elle le soutenait il lui envoya un regard reconnaissant avant de se raviser devant l'expression inquiétante de son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui est important, minauda la jeune femme en reprenant le bras de Draco. Ce qu'on a envie de savoir c'est : est-ce qu'il en a une grosse ? Tu l'as sucé ? Il t'a sucé ? Les deux ? Il te l'a mise dans le cul ? Il t'a fait jouir combien de fois ? Il est doué ?

Blaise approuvait de la tête à chacune de ses questions et se tournait vers Draco en l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué on est en plein milieu d'un couloir, fit Draco d'un ton blasé.

\- Peu importe, on veut des réponses, dit Blaise.

\- Vous me fatiguez…

\- Sûr que tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit.

\- La ferme Blaise.

\- Bon, Drakichou, tu y échappes pour cette fois parce qu'on arrive dans le self, mais ne crois pas t'y défiler éternellement, je vous invite chez moi ce soir et je veux que tu nous raconte tout ça, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit revenir avec cet air de "j'ai baisé et j'ai pris un pied d'enfer" au boulot.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, t'as utilisé la même expression que moi, nota Blaise.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de ses deux amis, ou plutôt glues obsédées, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui. Une voix profonde et envoûtante qui lui envoyait des ondes de chaleur dans le bas-ventre. Une voix qui lui rappelait…

\- Dray ? C'est toi ?

Merde.

 _ **La veille…**_

Draco était accoudé sur le comptoir du bar dans lequel il était venu, un cocktail à moitié entamé devant lui. Il portait un pantalon noir taille basse près du corps et un tee-shirt tout aussi sombre, qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait laissés libres de tout gel, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais lorsqu'il allait au bureau, et qui retombaient gracieusement sur sa nuque et son front. Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, un sourire en coin. La personne qu'il était actuellement n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le Draco Malfoy qu'il était au boulot. Dans la journée il portait une tenue stricte conventionnelle, mais ce soir…

Draco gloussa à l'idée que son père le voit ainsi, il ne se ferait certainement plus d'illusion sur la sexualité de son fils ! Car Draco, en plus des habits moulants et provocants qu'il portait, s'était maquillé avec un trait d'eye-liner et avait quelques piercings aux oreilles, ainsi que des bagues élégantes. Un mélange entre sensualité, fragilité et virilité.

Draco se tourna à demi pour observer la piste de danse. Depuis qu'il était dans ce bar, il en avait reluqué toute la clientèle masculine mais aucuns des hommes qui se déhanchaient sur la piste de lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Draco savait qu'il faisait le difficile, ce jeune homme aux cheveux châtains était tout à fait acceptable par exemple, mais ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il était déçu par ses amants d'un soir. Et il finissait indéniablement par simuler… Il commençait à en avoir marre, alors il se disait que le prochain avait intérêt à valoir le coup sinon il se tournait vers les femmes. Eurk, en fait non.

Draco soupira. Il allait se lever pour changer de bar quand quelqu'un se glissa à côté de lui.

\- Salut, dit l'homme d'une voix profonde qui fit frissonner Draco, la place à côté de toi est libre ?

Draco se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant quand il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Le gars le regardait avec une sorte de sourire en coin à croquer en se tenant debout devant lui dans une pose nonchalante.

\- Heu… je… heu… oui-oui ! bégaya Draco.

L'homme sourit et Draco se sentit stupidement rougir. Arg ! Reprend-toi mon petit Draco !

\- Tant mieux, dit l'autre en s'accoudant au bar.

Il commanda une bière et Draco en profita pour le détailler. Il portait un jean bleu qui lui dessinait un profil… des plus alléchants, un tee-shirt blanc moulant et une veste en cuir noir. Il avait des cheveux brun en pétard qui faisaient très « saut-du-lit » et que Draco trouva très sexy. Il avait bien envie de passer ses doigts dans cette chevelure indomptable.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire en coin en portant sa boisson à ses lèvres.

Draco sourit et prit une pose séductrice.

\- Absolument, ronronna-t-il en effleurant la jambe de l'autre avec son pied.

L'homme paru s'étouffer avec sa bière mais se recomposa vite et reposa son verre sur le comptoir. Il se tourna vers Draco en haussant les sourcils, mais sans dégager le pied de Draco.

\- Dis-moi, tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Aussi souvent que j'en ai envie, répondit Draco en remontant davantage son pied sur la cuisse de l'homme.

\- Je vois.

Il y eut un silence avant que le brun ne reprenne :

\- Je m'appelle Harry, et toi ?

\- Appelle-moi Dray, répondit Draco en souriant.

L'homme, Harry donc, rapprocha la chaise à côté de lui pour s'y asseoir. Ce faisant, il était davantage proche de Draco que lorsqu'il était debout.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ce soir ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- À ton avis ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir puis sourit en se tournant vers Draco. Il se pencha vers lui en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas, dit-il alors. La même chose que moi, peut-être ?

Draco frissonna au ton suave de l'homme qui fixait avec intensité ses yeux dans les siens. Il y avait un éclat de malice dans ces yeux verts émeraude qui conquit tout de suite Draco. Il eut un sourire en coin avant de déclarer :

\- Peut-être en effet… Ça dépend ce que toi tu viens y faire.

Harry éclata de rire faisant naître une chaleur dans le ventre de Draco. Le brun avait quelques rides de joie autour des yeux et un sourire sincère lorsqu'il se tourna vers Draco. Il était encore plus sexy.

\- Tu tournes souvent longtemps autour du pot comme ça ? dit-il amusé en reprenant sa bière.

\- Honnêtement ? Non. Mais ne dit-on pas que plus longue est l'attente, plus savoureux est le met ?

\- Un fin gourmet, à ce que je vois, rit Harry.

Draco lui fit un sourire innocent avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Harry suivre le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam et il reposa son verre en lui envoya un regard allumeur. Si, si, c'est possible. Regard que lui rendit Harry en se rapprochant davantage de lui. Puis il se pencha vers Draco et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu préfères qu'on continue d'échanger métaphores et allégories ou est-ce que tu veux, disons… déguster ton plat tout de suite ?

Draco sentit une vague de désir se répandre dans ses veines au ton de l'homme. La voix de Harry avait quelque chose qui le faisait immédiatement frissonner de plaisir. Il avait hâte de l'entendre pendant le sexe.

\- C'est si gentiment proposé, ronronna Draco en gratifiant Harry d'une caresse sur le torse à travers son tee-shirt.

Harry eut un sourire que Draco qualifierait de celui d'un chat devant une souris et dit :

\- Parfait.

Il s'éloigna et Draco ressentit un espèce de manque. Il avait envie que Harry le touche, bordel ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça, il espérait vivement que Harry valait le coup au lit. Sinon ça serait vraiment trop bête. Même si une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire et qu'il allait passer la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie depuis pas mal de temps.

Draco descendit à bas de sa chaise et Harry se glissa près de lui, entourant sa taille de son bras.

\- Par contre, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, je suis pas vraiment baise rapide dans les chiottes, donc chez toi ou chez moi ?

Draco eut un sourire goguenard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention. Suis-moi.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Draco se retrouva dans son appartement plaqué contre sa porte d'entrée, les mains de Harry sous son tee-shirt et son visage dans son cou. Sa bouche et sa langue traçaient des sillons humides qui le faisait gémir. Il avait l'impression que Harry avait un don pour repérer ses point érogènes.

Harry passa une jambe entre les siennes, remontant la cuisse contre son entrejambe et le soulevant presque du sol, étant donner qu'il était bien plus grand que Draco. Draco hoqueta quand il sentit la cuisse de Harry appuyer contre son érection.

\- Tu n'es qu'un petit démon…, murmura Harry à son oreille le faisant frissonner encore. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre… Je vais te faire trembler de plaisir jusqu'à ce que ce soit toi qui me supplie de te prendre… Tu vas crier à t'en casser les cordes vocales, j'espère pour toi que tes voisins ne sont pas trop regardant sur le bruit.

\- Que de… promesses, que de pro… messes, haleta Draco d'un ton taquin.

Il fallait dire que durant le trajet en voiture, où Harry avait conduit puisque Draco n'était pas venu en voiture, Draco avait passablement excité son conducteur en glissant tout d'abord sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse puis directement dans son caleçon. Harry avait freiné brusquement à se moment là et regardé Draco d'un air éberlué. Draco lui avait fait un sourire d'ange et accentué sa caresse avec un regard suggestif. Harry s'était mordu les lèvres mais n'avait rien dit et continué sa route. Ravi, Draco avait commencé à le masturber tout en lui léchant le cou. (ne faites pas ça en voiture!) Evidement, le trajet avait été beaucoup plus long et chaotique qu'il n'aurait dû l'être et Draco avait toujours arrêté ses attouchements au moment crucial pour l'empêcher de jouir, se récoltant un regard noir.

Harry saisit alors brusquement ses fesses à deux mains et souleva Draco qui fut obligé de nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres comme un rapace, mordillant celles de Draco qui lui donna joyeusement accès à sa bouche. Immédiatement, Harry y plongea sa langue à la rencontre de la sienne et l'entraîna dans un ballet qui reflétait intensité et urgence.

\- Chambre ? grogna Harry entre deux baisers.

\- Fond du couloir… à droite…, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Harry raffermit sa prise sur les fesses de Draco et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée. Draco se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que Harry était vraiment fort, car même s'il n'était pas très lourd, il pesait son poids.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, Draco se sentit projeté sur son lit, suivit immédiatement par Harry qui en avait profité pour enlever sa veste et son tee-shirt. Draco se lécha les lèvres avec appétit en constatant qu'il était tout aussi bien fait que le suggérait son tee-shirt moulant.

\- Décide-toi à enlever ton tee-shirt avant que je te l'arrache, fit Harry d'une voix prédatrice.

\- Oh, un vrai lion… j'aime ça, répliqua Draco en se délestant néanmoins de son haut.

Une fois fait, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau tout en caressant ses côtes. Draco tressaillit et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun, fourrageant dans ses cheveux qui étaient étonnamment doux. Harry déplaça ses jambes pour se positionner entre celles de Draco et ils eurent bientôt tout deux conscience que leurs pantalons étaient de trop. Il les ôtèrent à la va-vite, ainsi que leurs chaussures et chaussettes à l'aide de leurs pieds, se retrouvant en boxer l'un sur l'autre. Harry partit à la découverte du corps de Draco à l'aide de sa bouche et sa langue, faisant gémir et haleter celui-ci.

Il arriva à la lisière du boxer et regarda Draco d'un air provocateur. Draco se mordit les lèvres devant l'intensité de ce regard. Harry saisit l'élastique du boxer entre ses dents et le descendit avec une lenteur insupportable, Draco se retenant de l'enjoigner à aller plus vite. Finalement, il appuya sur la tête du brun pour lui signifier qu'il devait tout de même accélérer. Harry se mit à rire, rire qui trouva écho dans la poitrine de Draco qui rougit.

\- Et bien alors ? dit-il d'une voix basse et profonde qui fit trembler Draco. On est pressé ? Je croyais que « plus l'attente est longue, plus savoureux est le met » ?

\- Celui qui a dit ça n'est qu'un hypocrite, geignit Draco.

Harry gloussa et remonta sur Draco pour l'embrasser avec intensité. Draco se débarrassa rapidement de son boxer et fit de même avec celui, définitivement trop gênant, de Harry. Celui-ci s'éloigna et le regarda un moment en silence, au dessus de lui. Moment que ne brisa pas Draco, même s'il avait hâte de la suite, se noyant dans les orbes vertes de son futur amant qui luisaient doucement dans la semi-pénombre de la chambre éclairée par la lampe de chevet de Draco.

Finalement, Harry eut un petit sourire et planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et redescendit langoureusement le long de son corps. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce baiser intime fit rougir Draco. Mais bientôt, ses pensées furent occupées par autre chose quand une langue taquine vint jouer sur la tête de son érection. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en haletant. Cependant Harry ne le prit pas immédiatement en bouche, prolongeant la torture délicieuse en butinant son sexe, tour à tour de ses lèvres ou de sa langue. Draco geignait et se tordait dans les draps.

\- Putain Harry ! cria-t-il au bout d'un moment. Prend-la, bordel !

Harry ricana et souffla sur la hampe dressée.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres…, murmura-t-il avant de l'avaler en entier.

Draco cria et s'arque-bouta sur le matelas. Cependant, Harry lui maintint les hanches en place pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ce qui était une véritable torture en soit, mais c'était si bon…

Harry joua de sa langue, l'enroulant autour de son sexe, tout en faisant des mouvements de pompe avec sa bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement exquis, Draco jouit puissamment dans la bouche de Harry. Il retomba sur le matelas, essoufflé.

Harry remonta lentement le long de son corps, le parsemant de baiser jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche qu'il embrassa, Draco se laissant faire mollement. Finalement, Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et sourit. Taquin, il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe, toujours dressé, de Harry qui ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Draco en expirant fortement. Les cheveux bruns de Harry lui chatouillaient le cou et Draco bougea sa main de haut en bas, se délectant du léger gémissement de Harry.

Puis il repoussa brusquement le brun qu'il renversa sur le dos et s'assit sur ses cuisses en esquissant un sourire coquin.

\- À mon tour, dit-il devant le regard interrogateur de Harry.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Et seras-tu à la hauteur ? le provoqua Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répliqua-t-il indigné.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, Draco accentua la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur le sexe de Harry et se pourlécha les lèvres comme s'il était devant un met alléchant. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il descendit lentement vers l'érection tendue et souffla dessus, provocateur. Il donna ensuite un petit coup de langue sur la tête, sa main continuant ses attouchements. Il fut ravi de voir Harry haleter et ses yeux se voiler de désir.

Un sourire vainqueur vint ourler ses lèvres et il se pencha davantage pour lécher le sexe lascivement sur toute sa longueur, tournoyant sur le haut. Cette fois-ci, Harry gémit. Satisfait, Draco parsema alors la hampe dressée de baisers et de sucions successifs, puis la prit brusquement dans sa bouche, surprenant Harry qui poussa un petit cri étranglé.

Toujours sans le lâcher des yeux, Draco commença alors un mouvement de haut en bas, sa main venant en renfort car il ne pouvait pas la prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Mine de rien, Harry était vraiment bien monté.

Il sentit les mains de Harry venir se loger dans ses cheveux, exerçant une pression sur sa tête pour accentuer ses mouvements. Tout en continuant ses attentions sur le sexe de Harry, Draco descendit sa main droite en direction de ses fesses pour se préparer.

Il introduisit un doigt, suivit rapidement d'un deuxième et gémit autour du sexe de Harry qui commençait sérieusement à se crisper en attente de l'orgasme.

\- Putain… Dray…, souffla-t-il. T'es foutrement bandant…

Draco gémit une nouvelle fois, la voix de Harry lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir. Il sentit Harry se relever sur les coudes pour mieux l'observer. Draco planta son regard dans celui, émeraude, de son vis-à-vis, et lécha le haut de son érection, joueur. Draco avait une très bonne idée de l'image qu'il devait donner : les fesses relevées vers le haut avec ses propres doigts à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il suçait activement le sexe de l'homme. Si Harry ne l'avait pas trouvé bandant, il aurait été vraiment vexé.

Harry marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents qui devait s'approcher de « putain-de-bordel-de-merde » entre deux halètements. Dans un grognement bestial, il saisit brusquement la tête de Draco, enfonçant profondément son sexe dans sa bouche, et jouit à grands jets. Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris, mais détendit sa gorge au maximum et déglutit pour ne pas s'étouffer. Une fois que le spasmes de Harry se furent calmés, Draco se releva en se léchant les lèvres, l'air gourmand. Il remonta doucement sur le corps du brun en sueur et s'appuya les bras croisés sur son torse en souriant.

\- Alors ? Suis-je à la hauteur ? se moqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Harry rit et souffla :

\- Putain, t'es un sacré suceur, Dray…

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, répondit Draco tout sourire. Tu te défends pas trop mal non plus.

Harry éclata de rire et répliqua avec un clin d'oeil :

\- Je prend ça également pour un compliment.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- J'attend toujours le moment où je te supplierais de me prendre…, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Harry eut une expression que Draco qualifierait de carnassière et entoura la taille de Draco de ses bras. Une de ses mains vint se loger sur ses fesses et Draco sentit un doigt faire le tour de son anus pour le titiller. Il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Hum… Ne t'en fais pas…, murmura Harry. Ça arrivera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins…

Avant que Draco n'ait pu répliquer, Harry le saisit à bras le corps et le fit basculer, de sorte à le mettre dos au matelas et à le surplomber de toute sa carrure. Draco, bien que surpris au début de la vivacité du geste, se reprit et caressa les épaules musculeuses et le torse bien dessiné.

\- Tourne-toi, dit alors Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Tourne-toi, répéta Harry. Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Intrigué, Draco obéit, quoique légèrement désappointé de se plus voir Harry. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille, sous son ventre pour le soulever légèrement. Draco fit parcouru de frissons alors que Harry lui caressait d'une main le dos et la naissance des fesses, alors que l'autre faisait des allez-retour sur son ventre, touchant parfois ses tétons tendus. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer pourtant, mais c'était encore mieux que s'il le touchait vraiment. Sans vraiment s'y attendre, un gémissement sortit de sa gorge et Harry ricana.

\- Et bien ? On en peut déjà plus ?

\- Arrête de parler et continue ce que t'es en train de faire, grogna Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien. Et pour cause, sa bouche s'était posée sur une des fesses de Draco, tandis que la main qui était sur son dos se dirigeait vers sa raie pour écarter les deux globes de chair. Un doigt se glissa sur son anus et en fit le tour avant de le pénétrer lentement. Il entra aisément, étant donné que Draco s'était déjà préparé sommairement auparavant.

Draco enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, la langue de Harry traçait des sillons humides et brulants sur la peau tendre de ses fesses, et il tremblait d'anticipation quand à ce qui allait suivre. Draco écarta un peu plus les cuisses et cambra le dos, dans une position des plus indécentes. Il tourna la tête à demi vers Harry, mais celui-ci était occupé. Il sentit un deuxième doigt forcer le passage de son entrée et il tendit davantage les fesses en arrière pour les faire pénétrer plus vite.

\- Putain Harry, grommela-t-il. Je l'ai déjà fait ça… Me dis pas que c'est ce que tu comptes faire pour me faire crier, parce que là…

Pour toute réponse, Harry gloussa. Et malgré les mouvements de ciseau des doigts de Harry qui commençait à être vraiment agréable, Draco s'énervait. Il allait houspiller Harry quand une langue humide se posa sur son anus, y laissant une trainée de salive alors qu'elle faisait le tour de ses doigts.

Draco gémit et crispa ses points dans les draps. Il sentit alors les doigts se retirer et il poussa un gémissement de frustration dû au vide ressentit, mais ceux-ci furent rapidement remplacés par la langue de Harry qui pénétra son orifice sans plus attendre.

\- Hnn… !

Draco haletait. Harry faisait des merveilles avec sa langue. Sans parler de ses main qui titillaient tour à tour ses téton, ses bourses, son nombril, tout en évitant son sexe, le faisant mourir de frustration.

\- Putain ! cria-t-il quand Harry enfonça sa langue un peu plus loin.

Il en avait la chair de poule, et son corps commençait sérieusement à se recouvrir de sueur. Il planta son visage dans son oreiller, tournant la tête sur le côté pour respirer, et descendit ses mains en direction de son érection, mais Harry anticipa son geste et lui emprisonna les bras dans une main, lui faisant pousser un cri de frustration. Draco supporta encore quelques minutes cette torture lente et délicieuse, la langue de Harry lui procurant des sensations incroyable, avant de hurler :

\- Bordel ! C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Prend-moi, bordel !

Harry se redressa et Draco geignit de la perte.

\- Et le mot magique ? gloussa-t-il.

\- Putain ! Fais pas chier ! Prend-moi, maintenant !

Draco le fusilla du regard autant qu'il le pu de sa position et Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Lubrifiant ? Préservatif ?

\- Commode, grommela Draco.

Rapidement, Harry se saisit des deux objets et mit le préservatif sur son érection tendue qu'il recouvrit de lubrifiant. Draco constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était atteint par la frustration. Puis il recouvrit Draco de son corps, déposant des baisers papillons sur l'épiderme sensible de sa nuque et positionna son sexe à son entrée.

\- J'y vais…, souffla-t-il.

\- J'suis pas une pucelle, grommela Draco. Dépêche-toi.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, dit alors Harry à son oreille d'une voix suave.

Il s'enfonça alors d'une poussée et Draco cria en se cambrant. Il avait un peu mal, car Harry en avait une grosse mine de rien, mais il se sentait enfin rempli…

\- Bouge, ordonna-t-il, haletant, à l'autre.

Harry s'exécuta et sortit complètement avant de replonger en lui avec force. Draco cria de nouveau et tendit les mains devant lui pour éviter de se prendre le mur dans la figure. Harry avait saisit ses hanches entre ses mains et Draco était sûr qu'il allait avoir des bleus. Harry continua ses va-et-viens langoureux mais puissants à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant gémir, haleter et crier. Puis il sentit Harry passer un bras sous sa cuisse droite pour la remonter sur le côté, lui permettant ainsi de le pénétrer plus profondément. Draco poussa un long cri et se tendit de plaisir alors qu'une décharge électrique parcourait son corps.

\- Trouvé…, chantonna Harry avant de le pilonner avec force au même endroit.

Draco ne retenait plus ses cris.

\- Ah ! Ah ! A-ah ! Putain, ouii ! Aaahh !

Il n'entendait même plus Harry qui pourtant gémissait lui aussi et haletait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure de ses coups de butoir.

\- Bordel, Dray…, gémit Harry en reposant sa tête sur l'omoplate de Draco. T'es si serré… C'est tellement bon…

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, qui semblait se fabriquer en trop grande quantité actuellement, quand il entendit la voix de Harry à son oreille. Rien que sa voix lui donnait envie de jouir immédiatement. Draco se mit à trembler et crispa ses doigts sur la tête de lit alors que tout son corps se tendait en attente de l'orgasme imminent.

Harry siffla entre ses dents lorsque Draco resserra ses parois autour de son sexe. Il augmenta la cadence qui se fit archaïque et désordonnée. Draco cria de plus belle alors que son corps était terrassé par l'orgasme :

\- AAH ! OH OUIIII ! A-AH ! VAS-YYY !

Il poussa un grand cri et se répandit sur les draps en longs jets. Tous les muscles de son corps de crispèrent, entraînant la jouissance de Harry, Draco se refermant spasmodiquement autour de lui. Il s'enfonça une dernière fois au plus profond du corps du blond, enfouit jusqu'à la garde, et se répandit dans la capote en criant bestialement.

Draco se laissa retomber sur les draps et sentit Harry se retirer de lui doucement. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre se souffle, toujours haletant. Il entendait aussi Harry dans son dos qui récupérait, son front posé sur son épaule. Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, puis Harry commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son épaule et à caresser de nouveau ses flancs. Draco fronça les sourcils.

Il l'entendit farfouiller dans la commode, mais n'y prêta pas attention, se concentrant sur les sensations des lèvres de Harry qui avaient dérivées dans son cou et le léchait sensuellement. Il s'autorisa un sourire, il était bien, là.

Puis les lèvres s'éloignèrent et s'approchèrent de son oreille où Harry murmura d'un ton moqueur :

\- Déjà fatigué ?

\- Hum ? fit Draco, un peu dans les vapes.

\- Pas moi.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelque chose de dur s'appuyer de nouveau contre son entrée. Harry était déjà en prêt pour un nouveau round ? Harry s'enfonça alors lentement en lui, et toujours sensible suite à son premier orgasme, Draco se tendit et gémit.

\- Att… Aaaah !

Sa protestation se finit dans un cri guttural, Harry avait prit exactement le même angle que la fois précédents et frappé immédiatement contre sa prostate. Harry se retira puis frappa de nouveau la petite glande à l'aide de son sexe et Draco se cambra alors que le plaisir recommençait à l'envahir.

Il crispa ses mains dans les draps alors que Harry continuait ses lents coups de buttoir.

\- A… accélère ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Pas… tout de suite, susurra Harry.

Harry saisit alors sa jambe droite et la remonta contre sa poitrine, comme la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, il le força à la lever plus haut, heureusement que Draco était souple, et Draco se retrouva allongé sur le côté, une jambe en l'air posée sur l'épaule de Harry, et celui-ci le pénétra profondément d'une poussée puissante.

Draco se tendit en gémissant, Harry n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa prostate avec cet angle, mais le plaisir était toujours là, bien que légèrement frustrant. Draco leva le regard vers Harry. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte et des gouttes de sueurs apparaissaient à ses tempes, collant un peu ses cheveux d'un brun presque noir à sa peau halée. Il regarda alors Draco de ses yeux verts hypnotisants et esquissa un sourire. Il était putain de sexy, pensa Draco.

Puis, ne voulant pas être en reste, car il avait surtout l'impression que c'était Harry qui faisait tout depuis le début, Draco bougea brusquement, surprenant Harry, pour se retrouver à plat dos sur le matelas et Harry allongé au dessus de lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil, sans cesser ses allez-et-venues. Draco referma ses bras dans le dos de Harry et souffla à son oreille :

\- Tu croyais… que-hn ! Que j'allais me… me laisser faire comme… comm-ah ! Une poupée ?

\- Loin de moi… cette idée…, répondit Harry entre deux poussées.

Draco crispa son corps en entendant la voix basse et grave de Harry. Ce mec allait le tuer juste en parlant. Draco entoura les hanches de Harry de ses jambes et crispa ses doigts dans son dos alors qu'une pénétration lui semblait aller plus loin que les autres. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra, espérant de nouveau que le sexe à l'intérieur de lui tape sur sa prostate.

\- Plus… fort…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Pour toute réponse, Harry gloussa et entoura sa taille d'un bras. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, il se redressa à genoux, entraînant Draco avec lui, son bras l'empêchant de retomber en arrière. Draco était quasiment assis sur les cuisses de Harry, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser et usa de la force de ses jambes pour pénétrer profondément Draco.

\- AAH !

Draco cria de plaisir alors que cette position venait appuyer directement sur sa prostate. Il était tendu en arrière, seul le bras de Harry le retenait, et Harry, à genoux, donnait des coups de buttoir puissants vers le haut qui malmenaient un peu son anus. Cependant le plaisir était tel, que Draco pouvait bien oublier cette petite douleur.

\- Aah ! Aah ! Oh ouiii ! Là ! Làààà ! C'est làààà !

Draco criait comme ça ne lui était presque jamais arrivé, les voisins allaient sûrement râler le lendemain, mais il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre (enfin si justement), c'était juste trop bon.

Harry se laissa alors tomber en arrière, sur le dos, et Draco se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, son sexe toujours enfoncé à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Si je continue comme ça… je n'aurais plus de jambes demain…, se justifia Harry en haletant. J'ai de la force, mais j'ai mes limites…

Draco esquissa un sourire et se mordilla la lèvre du bas.

\- Oh ? fit-il. Et bien je vais prendre les rênes alors…

Il contracta les muscles de son sacrum et Harry siffla en fermant les yeux, les mains serrées sur les hanches de Draco, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau blanche. Satisfait de la réaction de son partenaire, Draco recommença et l'accompagna cette fois-ci d'un mouvement vertical.

\- Putain, Dray…, fit Harry en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Draco ne répondit pas, cherchant aussi son propre plaisir. Il continua ses mouvements qui faisaient gémir Harry, se laissant retomber sur le bassin du brun après s'être soulevé à l'aide de ses cuisses. Il fit un mouvement circulaire et il vit Harry rouler des yeux en se crispant. Draco sourit, c'était presque jouissif de voir quel plaisir il pouvait donner à Harry juste avec son cul.

Draco se pencha alors légèrement en arrière et un petit cri passa ses lèvres tendit d'une décharge de plaisir lui traversait le corps. Sans faire exprès il se contracta et entendit vaguement Harry haleter de plaisir sous lui.

Draco prit appui sur les cuisses de Harry, les bras étirés en arrière et recommença ses mouvements verticaux, le sexe tendu de Harry en lui venant directement frapper sa prostate.

Draco gémissait fortement, la tête tendue en arrière, tous ses muscles contractés, alors qu'il se donnait du plaisir avec ce membre dur profondément enfoui en lui.

\- Aah… putain ! entendit-il Harry jurer.

Draco accéléra ses mouvements, alors que ses gémissements se transformaient en cris et qu'il se contractait davantage. Il sentit les mains de Harry, qui jusque-là, étaient sagement posées sur ses hanches, venir l'aider et Harry accentua les pénétrations en poussant ses hanches vers le haut. Il sentit alors Harry jouir et s'enfoncer en lui comme s'il allait ouvrir Draco en deux, comme s'il voulait allait encore plus loin dans son corps, et Draco jouit à son tour dans un long cri.

Tremblant encore de son orgasme fulgurant, Draco s'effondra sur Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, tout deux haletant, le souffle archaïque. Puis Harry remua et Draco, un peu somnolant, se souleva pour retirer le sexe, désormais mou, de Harry en lui. Il grimaça légèrement d'inconfort puis se laissa retomber dans les draps tête sur l'oreiller, épuisé.

Il regarda distraitement Harry retirer le préservatif et en faire un nœud avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Il éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet, puis le brun se laissa retomber sur le dos à côté de Draco et s'approcha pour saisir le blond dans ses bras, qui se trouvait toujours dans un état végétatif post-orgasmique. Harry entoura la taille de Draco d'un bras tandis que l'autre allait se loger dans ses cheveux, les caressant d'un air absent. Draco gloussa.

\- T'es du genre câlin après le sexe, toi ?

\- Ta gueule, répliqua Harry.

Draco gloussa de nouveau et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Il les trouva hypnotisants, ils étaient d'une couleur émeraude presque surnaturelle.

\- C'est des vrais yeux ? demanda-t-il encore légèrement dans le coltard.

Harry eut l'air interloqué.

\- Heu… oui ? répondit-il.

\- Ah bon.

\- T'es du genre philosophe après le sexe, toi ?

\- Ta gueule.

Harry rit, faisant vibrer sa poitrine sur laquelle se trouvait la tête de Draco et celui-ci sentit naître une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Bon, il était temps de dormir, décida-t-il.

\- T'as gagné…, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de sexe aussi intense…

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, murmura Harry à son oreille. Je dois avouer que tu es dans mon top 5 des meilleures parties de baise de ma vie.

\- Seulement dans ton top 5 ?

\- Ok, mon top 2 si tu préfères.

\- Et dans ton top 2, je suis plutôt en début ou en fin ?

Harry gloussa.

\- Début.

Draco sourit, à moitié endormi.

\- Heureusement pour toi, sinon je t'aurais castré.

\- C'est ça… allez, bonne nuit beau blond…

\- 'nuit…

Le lendemain, Draco s'était réveillé seul, sans un mot de la part de Harry, et avec une fulgurante douleur dans le bas du dos. Cependant, un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

 _ **Retour au présent…**_

Bref, Draco avait donc passé une nuit fantastique (son arrière train s'en souvenait très bien), avec un mec sexy à mort, et ça avait été super. Point. Ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu de croiser à nouveau ce mec en question. Et certainement pas à son travail. Sauf que voilà, la vie est une garce.

\- Dray ? C'est toi ?

Ouais, définitivement une garce.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et wala ! Alors ce premier lemon ? Presque 5000 mots juste de cul, ouh j'ai honte x) J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! Suite le mois prochain (pour la nouvelle année youpi) !


	2. Et merde

**NdA** **:** Eeeet... BONNE ANNÉEEEE ! XD Chose promise, chose due ! (pour une fois XD) Voici la suite de Pourquoi Moi ?! pile un mois après le premier chapitre ! Ici on retrouve Draco face à Harry, son coup de la veille, au bureau ! Va y avoir des étincelles ! Et du cul, heum...

 **Couple(s)** **:** Draco/Harry huhuhu x)

 **Discleamer** **:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

 **Warning : **Reating **M** (enfin **MA** , mais il n'existe pas ^^), donc lemons, slash, bref deux jeunes hommes qui ne se font pas que des câlins... hum hum... Et ce **DÈS LE PREMIER CHAPITRE** (et sur presque tous pasque je suis une obsédée wala) donc attention les mirettes !

 **Rép. aux reviews** **:**

 _Guest(6/12)_ : Merci de ta review ! ^^

 _Marine_ : Hey ! Moi aussi j'adore les UA XD Oui, c'est sûr que ce scénario est vu et revu ahah mais tu sais quoi, c'est justement ce que j'avais voulu faire ressortir, à la base, le résumé c'était : "Le coup de baiser avec un inconnu sexy à souhait juste pour un soir et de le voir apparaître par hasard dans sa vie professionnelle c'est tellement cliché et surfait comme histoire, non ? Seulement voilà, Draco n'avait absolument pas prévu que ça lui arrive dans la vraie vie…" et puis c'est partit en cacahuètes XD Bref, contente que le premier chapitre t'ai plu !

 _Escargomagik_ : Bonne année à toi aussi ! J'adore ton pseudo X'D Contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te satisfera tout autant !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **Pourquoi moi ?!**

Chapitre 2 : Et merde

\- Dray ? C'est toi ?

Et merde.

Draco se retourna lentement, comme si cela pouvait repousser les évènements qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber sur la figure. Face à lui, se trouvait nul autre que Harry, son coup de la veille. Il avait les même cheveux en pétard, ça semblait donc être son incarnation naturelle, mais portait des lunettes devant ses yeux verts. Autre que ses vêtements moulants et sexy de la veille, il portait à présent un costume réglementaire, qui n'était pas aussi révélateur. Quoique, il semblait tout aussi bandant en chemise. Les chemises étaient-elle toutes aussi près du corps ? Non, Draco ! Reprend-toi !

\- Salut, fit Harry en souriant.

Draco se composa un visage impassible et toisa Harry de haut en bas. Il avisa Finnegan derrière lui qui attendait la confrontation avec un air avide.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes ? dit-il, neutre.

Harry eut l'air interloqué. Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent sur ses entre-fait et leurs regard firent des allez-retours entre Draco et Harry.

\- Potter, fit Pansy avec un signe de tête, vous vous connaissez déjà avec Draco ?

\- Draco ? répéta Harry perdu. Heu…

\- Non, coupa Draco d'une voix sans appel.

Il fixa Harry d'un air dur.

\- J'en déduis donc que vous êtes le nouvel employé, Monsieur… Potter ?

Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction de Pansy qui hocha la tête.

\- Heu… oui, c'est ça, fit Harry déstabilisé par le ton froid de Draco.

\- Bien, cingla Draco. J'espère que vous allez être à la hauteur de notre entreprise. La Malfoy Corporation ne recrute pas les tire-au-flanc. Oh, et une dernière chose, rajouta Draco alors qu'il avait commencé à faire demi-tour. Pour vous ce sera Monsieur ou Directeur Malfoy, nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, est-ce clair ?

Harry cligna des yeux avant de hocher la tête d'un air paumé.

\- Entendu, Dr-heu… Monsieur.

\- Bien.

Sur ce, Draco fit volte face et s'éloigna en direction des plateaux d'une démarche la plus naturelle possible, mettant le maximum de distance entre lui et Harry. Il se servit rapidement, sans trop faire attention à ce qu'il prenait, et se dirigea vers la table qu'il occupait habituellement avec Blaise et Pansy, ces derniers le suivaient en chuchotant entre eux d'un air conspirateur.

Draco s'affala sur sa chaise avec toute la dignité dont il était capable et posa les coudes sur la table avant de mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Bordel ! Combien y avait-il de chance pour que son coup du soir se trouve être son nouvel employé ?! Hein, combien ? Une infime chance ! Quasiment rien ! Nada ! Mais évidemment, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui…

\- Pourquoi moi…, se lamenta Draco.

Ce genre de truc n'arrivait que dans les films ou les livres à l'eau de rose dont s'abreuvait Pansy, pas dans la vraie vie ! Et après Harry et lui allaient se tomber dans les bras et se déclarer un amour éternel ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ils allaient faire des bébés aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts ou aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris ? Ridicule. Non, le mieux était d'oublier toute cette histoire. Voilà. Même si un Harry foutrement bandant se baladait dans son département. Il avait juste à l'éviter et tout serait parfait.

Draco releva brusquement la tête, alarmé. Bordel ! Et si Harry en parlait autour de lui ? Quelle image ses employés allaient avoir de lui ? Merde. Il devait absolument empêcher ça ! Bon, il devait voir Harry une dernière fois pour mettre les choses au clair et lui expliquer qu'il n'y aurait entre eux qu'une relation platonique et professionnelle. Voilà. Bonne idée. Mais pourquoi dans sa tête ça sonnait comme un mensonge, se lamenta-t-il de nouveau.

\- La Terre appelle Draco ! Allô, ici la Terre !

Draco cligna des yeux alors que Blaise passait sa main devant son visage.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-il hargneusement à l'adresse de son ami.

Blaise leva les mains en signe de reddition et dit :

\- Wow, du calme Draco, t'étais juste dans le vague, c'est tout.

\- Humpf…, grommela Draco en se servant dans son plat.

Pansy le fixait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, l'air calculateur. Et Draco n'aimait définitivement pas cet air-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il finalement à la jeune femme en soupirant.

Celle-ci sourit, visiblement satisfaite que ce soit Draco qui ait craqué en premier. Cela arrivait rarement, mais à chaque fois c'était lorsqu'il était à cran.

\- Bien ! dit-elle toute joyeuse. Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu ne connaissais pas Harry Potter avant de le rencontrer ce midi. Alors ? Qui est-il ? D'où vous connaissez-vous ? Du collège ? Bien que je n'ai pas de souvenir de lui… Une connaissance de tes parents ? Un de tes ex ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? Vu la tension entre vous ça m'a l'air tout à fait plausible.

Draco hésita franchement à se cogner la tête contre la table, mais ils étaient en public et cela n'aurait certainement pas été digne des Malfoy. Il était effrayé de la capacité de son amie à deviner quasiment immédiatement la réponse à ses questions quand cela concernait les can-cans… Pansy était telle une vrai détective privée acharnée dès qu'il s'agissait de prouver telle relation entre telle et telle personne. Bref, autant dire que Draco n'avait aucune chance de lui mentir.

\- C'étaitmoncoupdhiersoir…, grommela-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Heu… Tu peux répéter ? dit Blaise. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir très bien compris.

\- C'était mon coup d'hier soir, répéta-t-il plus intelligemment.

Blaise siffla.

\- Ah ouais, d'accord…

Pansy, elle, se tourna complètement sur sa chaise pour observer Harry à l'autre bout de la salle. Plus discret tu meurs.

\- Pansy ! siffla Draco entre ses dents.

Draco vérifia que Harry ne les avait pas surpris, mais, manque de bol, Harry tourna le regard vers lui, pile à se moment-là. Et malgré la distance et ses lunettes, Draco jurerais avoir perçu un scintillement dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Harry eut un sourire en coin et se détourna pour parler à Finnegan, assis à côté de lui. Draco cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Ce qui est sûr, dit Pansy, c'est que t'as vraiment pas choisi le plus moche.

Draco releva le menton d'un air supérieur.

\- Bien évidement. Un Malfoy ne se contente pas de peu. Il recherche toujours le meilleur.

Blaise ricana.

\- Le meilleur au lit aussi, je suppose ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Il se débrouille.

Pansy haussa un sourcil élégant par dessus ses petites lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Si ça n'est pas un compliment de la part d'un Malfoy, ça…

\- Oh, la ferme…, fit Draco.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Il n'étaient absolument pas dupes, mais Draco n'allait certainement pas leur dire qu'il avait passé la meilleure nuit de sexe de toute sa vie.

Pansy enchaîna sur un autre sujet, se plaignant des clients chiants et idiots qui ne savaient pas désactiver un mode avion, et le repas se passa sur une ambiance légère. Draco ne pu cependant pas ignorer les regard insistants qu'il surprenait de la part de Harry.

Draco étaient donc à présent enfermé dans son bureau, sursautant au moindre bruit s'approchant de sa porte. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller parler à Harry le plus vite possible, mais ses jambes n'avaient pas été d'accord et l'avaient entraîné de force vers son bureau. Bon, il avait pas franchement résisté beaucoup non plus. Mais en voyant le brun emprunter l'ascenseur à sa suite, il avait bêtement pris ses jambes à son cou dès qu'il avait pu en sortir.

Il était à présent pas loin de 19h, il allait d'ailleurs être en retard chez Pansy, et il se terrait dans son bureau en espérant que la plupart des employés, et surtout Harry, étaient déjà partis. Il commençait à faire sombre à l'extérieur, et les allées-et-venues de ses collègues se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ou du moins, Draco le suspectait puisque l'heure avançait mais qu'il n'avait pas mit un pied en dehors de son bureau. Il avait même chassé Creevey de son bureau presque à renforts de coups de pieds de peur que le pauvre stagiaire laisse sa porte trop longtemps ouverte et qu'un brun ébouriffé n'en profite pour pénétrer son intimité.

Heu… non, mauvais choix de mots, Draco. Pour… s'introduire dans… heu, non toujours pas. Bref, pour se glisser dans son bureau.

Draco pensait alors, vu l'heure avancée de la journée, avoir réussit à éviter Harry, quand sa porte de bureau s'ouvrit sur le-dit brun ébouriffé.

Draco glapit et faillit tomber de sa chaise de surprise, s'attirant un regard moqueur de l'homme sur le pas de sa porte, mais se reprit et se composa un visage impassible, priant pour que ses joues ne rougissent pas de honte.

\- On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, Potter ? grinça Draco.

Harry eut le bon goût de paraître contrit, même si Draco était persuadé que ce n'était que de la comédie.

\- Je suis désolé, _Directeur Malfoy_ , dit Harry en appuyant sur le titre. En, vérité je ne pensais pas que vous seriez toujours là.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

\- Et donc vous entrez dans le bureau de votre supérieur en pensant qu'il est absent pour y faire quoi ?

Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- J'étais sur le point de partir quand la secrétaire, Pansy Parkinson, m'a demandé d'aller chercher les éventuels dossiers qui se trouvaient sur votre bureau, vu que vous ne les aviez pas apportés en fin de journée. Apparement elle en avait besoin…

« Traîtresse! », pensa Draco.

\- Bref, vous avez ces dossiers ?

Draco se leva de son fauteuil et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Il n'y a pas de dossiers à récupérer…, soupira-t-il. Je les boucle moi-même et les range dans mon propre bureau. Pansy ne s'en occupe pas.

\- Ah…

Il y eut un silence avant que Harry ne reprenne, pensif :

\- Je me disais aussi que son sourire était bizarre…

Draco releva la tête et eut un sourire en coin, amusé.

\- Bravo Potter, vous êtes désormais sur la liste de tous ceux qui se sont faits avoir par Pansy Parkinson. Cette femme est redoutable…

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air pas plus embêté que ça.

\- J'ai l'habitude, ma meilleure amie est du même genre, ça peut faire peur quand elles sont comme ça.

Les coins de la bouche de Draco frémirent.

\- Et bien ne les présente pas, l'humanité ne s'en relèverait pas.

Harry eut un rire amusé et Draco vit ses prunelles vertes luire derrière ses lunettes, lui donnant envie de les lui arracher pour mieux contempler ses yeux émeraudes.

\- Bon, je vous laisse alors…

Harry fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce quand, mû par un instinct qu'il s'ignorait, le corps de Draco bougea sans son consentement et il fit le tour de son bureau pour le rattraper par la manche.

\- Attend ! dit-il.

Harry se retourna, étonné.

\- Oui ?

Puis il eut un rictus.

\- On est repassé au tutoiement alors ?

Draco lâcha la manche de Harry comme si elle l'avait brûlée. Il se redressa avec confiance, confiance qu'il était loin de ressentir, et braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Harry avec le plus de sérieux dont il était capable.

\- Absolument pas, ma langue a fourché, dit-il en totale mauvaise foi. Fermez cette porte, Potter, et restez, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Draco vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel, mais il lui obéit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je suppose que tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier ? fit Harry les sourcils froncés.

\- Arrête de me tutoyer !

Puis il toussota.

\- Hum, je veux dire, je préfèrerais que l'on se vouvoie, Potter.

Harry le fixa d'un air blasé. Avait-il l'air ridicule ? Non, un Malfoy n'est jamais ridicule.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit Draco d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée, n'est rien de plus que deux adultes se donnant du plaisir mutuellement.

Draco ne fit pas attention au sourire en coin de Harry. Dangereusement sexy, ce sourire. Hum, concentration, concentration…

\- Seulement, je suis à présent votre supérieur, Monsieur Potter, et vous êtes un employé de notre société. Notre… relation ne sera donc que professionnelle. Et ce qu'il s'est passé ne s'est pas passé, c'est entendu ?

Harry resta silencieux en dardant ses yeux trop verts dans les siens. Draco s'obligea à ne pas détourner le regard même s'il était mal-à-l'aise.

\- Alors c'est tout ? dit finalement Harry. Tu as choisi d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et de le mettre de côté comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce que j'ai dit, Potter ?

\- Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous, répliqua Harry.

\- De spécial ?

Harry fit la moue.

\- Et bien… on s'est plutôt bien entendu assez vite, non ?

\- Entendus…, répéta Draco sarcastique. Selon mes souvenirs nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Et bien apprenons-nous à nous connaître, alors. Au niveau sexe, je trouve qu'on est plutôt compatibles, alors…

\- Et si, moi, je n'ai pas envie de te connaître, Potter ? grinça Draco alors que son coeur battait plus vite.

Harry grimaça.

\- Tu veux pas arrêter de m'appeler Potter ? Dans ta bouche j'ai l'impression que c'est une insulte…

\- Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter.

\- T'es un vrai gamin.

Draco détourna le regard en levant le menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, indigné. Bon, peut-être son attitude était puérile, mais quand il se retrouvait dans ses derniers retranchements, c'était bizarrement son côté le plus primitif qui faisait surface.

\- Tu sais, reprit Harry en se rapprochant de Draco qui fut obligé de se reculer contre son bureau. Quitte à prononcer plusieurs fois de suite mon nom, je préfèrerais que ce soit avec ma queue dans ton cul.

Draco sursauta et rougit aux mots crus. Il repoussa Harry par les épaules.

\- Mais ça va pas de dire ça ?! On est au travail, là ! Dans mon bureau en plus !

Harry sourit mais ne bougea pas, s'avançant davantage contre Draco qui se retrouva acculé contre son bureau, les bras de Harry de part et d'autre de son corps.

\- Au moins tu as abandonné ton attitude froide, dit Harry.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

\- Mon attitude froide elle t'emmerde.

\- Naan, mais parce que je préférais le Dray chaud comme la braise d'hier soir, susurra Harry en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de Draco.

À partir de ce moment-là, le cerveau de Draco se déconnecta complètement. Il sentait la tension augmenter dans la pièce d'une manière tellement exponentielle qu'elle en était presque palpable. Son regard fut attiré par les lèvres de Harry qui esquissait un sourire prédateur, ce même sourire qui l'avait fait craqué la veille. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge sur le mur. 19H13. La plupart des employés étaient tous partis tels qu'il les connaissaient, ils avaient tous hâte du week-end, et les couloirs semblaient déserts d'après le silence qui régnait dans l'étage, de plus sa porte de bureau était fermée.

Draco re-focalisa son attention sur Harry et attrapa brusquement le devant de la chemise de celui-ci pour l'attirer à lui. Il lui retira ses lunettes et les balança sur un coin du bureau.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-il sous le regard surpris de Harry. Je cède cette fois, mais ça ne fait pas de nous un couple pour autant.

\- Ok, mais…

Draco ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de protester et tira davantage sur sa chemise pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il profita du fait que le brun ait déjà la bouche ouverte pour introduire sa langue entre ses dents et partir à la rencontre de sa jumelle.

Rapidement remis de sa surprise, Harry répondit avec hardiesse au baiser, refermant ses bras sur la taille de Draco. Le baiser était telle une guerre entre les deux hommes, bataillant férocement pour en avoir le contrôle, sans pour autant que l'un d'eux ne cède.

Harry mordit alors la lèvre inférieure de Draco qui poussa un grognement de douleur et répondit en passant la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés et tirant dessus avec force.

Harry gronda d'un ton presque animal et plaqua son bassin contre celui de Draco qui sentit le bois de son bureau s'enfoncer durement dans le bas de son dos. La main qui ne martyrisait pas les cheveux de Harry, se glissa entre eux et tira sur la chemise de Harry pour se faufiler dessous. Draco palpa les contours des muscles de Harry, le griffant parfois. Lorsque son ongle blessa un téton, il entendit Harry pousser un gémissement dans leur baiser enflammé et se frotter durement contre lui.

Leurs deux érections étaient dressées l'une contre l'autre, Harry exerçant une forte pression contre celle de Draco, et bientôt la barrière de leurs pantalons était insoutenable. Draco réitéra son geste sur l'autre téton de Harry et cette fois-ci le brun réagit plutôt violemment en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de Draco et se reculant du baiser pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Ça fait mal, putain, siffla-t-il.

Draco adora les nuance d'émeraude qui faisaient briller son regard et sourit, joueur :

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas avoir mal pendant l'acte ?

Harry grogna.

\- Non, mais quelque chose me dit que toi tu n'es pas contre un peu de douleur…

Sur ce, Harry empoigna les fesses de Draco et le posa brutalement sur son bureau, écrasant au passages plusieurs feuilles. Sans laisser le temps à Draco de répondre, il plongea dans son cou et le mordit férocement. Draco laissa échapper un cri et griffa le ventre de Harry avec sa main gauche et crispa l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit alors Harry batailler avec sa ceinture et, à l'aide de ses jambes, il amena le bassin du brun plus près de lui. Il se figea et se tendit quand la main de Harry se retrouva dans son boxer et malaxa son sexe sans douceur.

\- Aaah… !

Dans son cou, il sentit Harry esquisser un sourire vainqueur. Il grogna alors, et, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur la main qui le masturbait, il ouvrit à son tour la ceinture puis le pantalon de Harry. Il plongea sa main dans le boxer de son vis-à-vis et saisit à pleine main le membre dur qui s'y trouvait. Il imprima le même mouvement de va-et-viens qui Harry faisait sur son sexe.

Harry se détacha de son cou et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser ou ils se bataillaient de nouveau le contrôle. Il n'était pas question de plier face à l'autre. Ils gémissaient tous les deux tout en s'embrassant, le plaisir montant et montant.

Soudain, Harry s'éloigna de Draco qui gémit de frustration et fusilla le brun du regard. Celui-ci n'y prit pas garde et lui arracha son pantalon et son boxer, le descendant aux chevilles, arrêté par les chaussures.

\- Enlève tes chaussures, fit Harry d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Draco.

\- Reviens, ordonna Draco en repoussant les fautives l'une après l'autre à l'aide de ses pieds.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et fondit carrément sur Draco, une fois son pantalon enlevé et le plaqua avec force sur le bureau, s'introduisant entre ses jambes. Il approcha une main de l'anus du blond et le pénétra d'un doigt.

\- Putain ! siffla Draco entre ses dents. On s'en fout de ça, mets-la moi tout de suite !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- C'est un ordre de ton supérieur, Potter !

Harry, au début surpris de l'injonction de Draco, ricana, amusé.

\- Très bien, _Monsieur le directeur_ , dit-il d'une voix suave.

Draco se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation et Harry se cracha dans les mains avant de lubrifier son sexe. Puis il se présenta à l'entrée de Draco et commença à le pénétrer lentement. Seulement, Draco n'était pas de cet avis, puisque, à l'aide de ses jambes enroulées autour du bassin de Harry, il le ramena brusquement vers lui, enfonçant le sexe en lui d'une poussée.

Ce qu'il regretta dans la seconde.

\- Aaaaïe !

\- Bor… del, haleta Harry la tête posée contre son torse. Soit plus… patient, tu… vas te faire mal…

Draco ne répondit pas, une douleur bien présente dans l'arrière train. Il s'obligea à se détendre et souffla. Il sentait Harry trembler et sûrement se retenir de bouger au dessus de lui. Au bout d'un moment, il exerça une pression sur les fesses de Harry avec ses jambes, incitant celui-ci à se mouvoir.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et commença un mouvement de va-et-viens, sortant et ressortant son sexe de Draco qui se tint aux rebord de son bureau. Draco haleta, le plaisir l'envahissant petit à petit. Puis Harry se redressa un peu et toucha un point qui le fit crier.

\- Ah ! Plus fort ! exigea-t-il.

\- Hnn…

Harry saisit les hanches de Draco et le pénétra à nouveau profondément, tapant à nouveau sur sa prostate. Draco hurla de nouveau et pensa vaguement aux éventuels employés qui restaient. Mais pour l'instant il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il voulait juste encore et encore ce sexe en lui qui le pilonnait avec force.

\- Oh oui ! Harry !

Harry gémit et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de butoirs.

\- Aah… Draco…, gémit-il entre deux allées-et-venues.

Le bureau bougeait sous eux, les feuilles et les dossiers bien classés s'éparpillaient par terre, les pots à crayons se renversaient… Mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Harry poussa un cri guttural en se déversant en Draco et ce dernier, de sentir ce liquide chaud le remplir et le sexe de Harry pulser à l'intérieur de lui, rendit les armes à son tour, se cambra et jouit en criant le prénom de Harry.

Les deux hommes retombèrent sur le bureau en vrac, essoufflés.

Et merde, pensa Draco, il avait craqué. Sur son lieu de travail en plus.

\- Merde, réalisa soudain Harry en se retirant. On a pas mis de préservatif…

Draco grimaça, et à la sensation de brûlure contre son anus, et à l'annonce de Harry. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas trop pensé non plus. Il se redressa, ignorant la douleur dans ses fesses, il contempla avec agacement sa chemise pleine de sperme. Fait chier.

Harry lui tendit un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il s'était déjà rhabillé.

\- Merci, marmonna Draco en essuyant comme il le pouvait les traces blanches sur son vêtement.

Il descendit à bas de son bureau et ramassa ses habit en contemplant le désastre. Son bureau avait bougé d'au moins deux bons mètres et était totalement en travers de la pièce. Ses dossiers, autrefois bien classé dans un coin, étaient tous à terre et ses stylos et crayons étaient partis à la conquête de la moquette.

Draco soupira et s'habilla sans un mots, essayant de faire en sorte que le sperme de Harry ne coule pas entre ses cuisses. Manquerait plus qu'il ait le pantalon tâché…

\- On est quoi, alors ? fit la voix de Harry dans son dos. Un plan-cul ? Des sex-friends ? Des collègues qui baisent de temps en temps ?

Draco fit la moue. Tous ces termes le dérangeaient pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il se retourna face à Harry en refermant sa ceinture.

\- Ecoute, soupira-t-il. Je… ne sais pas ce qu'on est vraiment… Mais… j'admets que se voir de temps en temps ne nous ferait pas de mal ?

Il réalisa ensuite que sa phrase sonnait plus comme une question et jeta un regard gêné à Harry. Celui-ci le fixait avec un air indéchiffrable. Puis il eut un sourire doux, quoiqu'un peu triste. Et Draco eut l'irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Envie qu'il combattit avec acharnement.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es d'accord pour les parties de baise, mais c'est tout ?

Draco soupira et ramassa quelques dossiers à terre, il allait de nouveau devoir les classer…

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je… je dois avouer que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent, mais si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'un interêt purement sexuel, j'en sais rien.

\- Oh.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, regardant Draco ramasser ses dossiers un à un, tentant de les classer à peu près, et redresser ses pots à crayon. Au bout d'un moment, Draco entendit un froissement de tissus, lui indiquant que Harry bougeait.

\- Ça veut dire que, en dehors de cette histoire de sexe, que nous allons continuer avec grand plaisir, tu me laisses l'opportunité de te séduire ?

Draco se retourna brusquement et rougit.

\- Où est-ce que tu es allé pêché ça ?!

Pour toute réponse, Harry esquissa un sourire. Draco grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et continua de ramasser ses feuilles.

\- Alors ?

Draco se redressa et planta son regard dans celui de Harry, mais ne su que répondre. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça sérieusement ?

\- Qui ne dit mot consent, dit alors Harry d'un ton désinvolte.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, indigné, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps et, franchissant la distance entre eux en deux pas, il se pencha vers Draco et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- À lundi, Draco, murmura-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur amusée.

Interdit, Draco resta planté debout au milieu de la pièce, les dossiers dans ses bras redisant coucou au sol, alors que Harry quittait la pièce en riant devant son air hébété. Une fois seul, Draco effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il rougit inexplicablement.

Bordel ! pensa-t-il rageusement en shootant dans un tas de feuille. Ce maudit Harry Potter avait le don de lui retourner complètement le cerveau !

Son portable sonna et il décrocha.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

- _Wow, calmos mon pote_ , fit la voix de Blaise dans le combiné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise ? soupira Draco en ramassant ses derniers dossiers.

Il les trierait demain, tant pis.

- _Bah, j'sais pas. T'as pas légèrement oublié que Pansy nous avait demandé d'être chez elle à 19h ?_

Draco regarda l'horloge. 19H57.

\- Merde.

- _Ouais, merde, comme tu dis. Bizarrement elle voulait pas que je t'appelle au début, un truc à propos de Potter, de bureau et de dossiers, j'ai pas tout compris… Arg ! Mais Pansy ! Lâche ce téléphone !_

 _\- Allô, Draco ?_ fit la voix de Pansy cette fois.

\- Pansy.

- _Ramène tes fesses immédiatement ! Je veux tout savoir !_ cria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

Draco éloigna le téléphone en grimaçant.

- _On_ _veut tout savoir_ , dit une nouvelle voix plus lointaine d'un ton détaché.

Théo. Et merde, il n'allait pas y couper. Théodore Nott, de son nom complet, était leur collègue d'un autre département. Ils avaient le même âge et s'étaient rencontrés à la Malfoy Corporation à l'occasion d'un cocktail. Théo s'était intégré facilement à la bande même s'il était… plutôt spécial.

\- J'arrive, grommela Draco.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, car il était passé se changer chez lui entre-temps, Draco sonna à la porte de l'appartement de son amie. La porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy et sans savoir comment, Draco se retrouva soudainement assis dans le canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main et une Pansy avide en face de lui. Blaise était dans la cuisine en train de retirer les petits-fours du four et Théo faisait des cocktails.

\- Alors ? Vous avez baisé dans ton bureau ? débuta Pansy d'entrée de jeu.

Draco faillit recracher son verre.

\- Pansy, ce n'est pas parce que baiser au travail est un de _tes_ fantasmes, que c'est obligatoirement un des miens.

Pansy balaya l'air de la main.

\- Peu importe. Vous avez baisé ?

\- …

\- Ah ! fit la jeune femme, l'air considérablement satisfaite d'elle-même, en pointant du doigt la poitrine de Draco.

Parfois il haïssait sa meilleure amie.

\- Il t'a pris sur ton propre bureau, alors ? demanda Blaise en revenant vers eux, un plateau de petit-fours à la main.

\- Voyons Blaise, fit Théo d'un ton morne en arrivant à sa suite. Tu as oublié « sauvagement » dans ta question.

Draco les fusilla du regard. Rectification : parfois, il haïssait _ses_ meilleurs amis.

\- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes mes amis, déjà ?

\- Parce que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de nous, Drakichou ! minauda Pansy.

Draco s'affala dans le canapé et bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant.

\- Et puis on sait aussi certaines choses sur toi qui peuvent nous servir de monnaie d'échange…, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire innocent en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Ou des photos, ajouta Théo l'air de rien en s'installant à son tour.

Draco se contenta d'envoyer à ses deux amis le regard le plus blasé possible.

\- Bon, alors ? s'impatienta Pansy.

\- Oui, et… oui, marmonna Draco en se redressant.

\- Oui vous avez baisé et oui il t'a pris sur ton propre bureau ? demanda Blaise.

\- Sauvagement, ajouta Théo.

\- Hum, répondit vaguement Draco en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Des détails, Draco ! Des détails !

Pansy était presque hystérique. Draco soupira, il avait la terrible impression que cette soirée allait être trèèès longue. Heureusement qu'ils étaient vendredi et qu'ils ne travaillaient pas le lendemain.

Draco consentit à leur raconter quelques détails, omettant l'étrange demande de Harry de « le séduire », et exigea alors à son tour les histoires sexuelles de ses amis dont il n'était pas déjà au courant.

Puis, l'alcool coulant à flot, la soirée dériva et les quatre amis furent bien éméchés et joyeux. Pansy était complètement ivre et s'étalait sur le canapé, une bouteille de whisky dans les bras, en se lamentant sur un certain Eric, la tête sur les genoux de Théo qui somnolait à moitié et ricanait à intervalles réguliers. Draco aussi avait la tête qui tournait et riait à à peu près tout. Seul Blaise, qui tenait mieux l'alcool qu'eux deux, n'était pas encore totalement plein et les ravitaillait régulièrement en petit-fours. Draco pensa d'ailleurs qu'il allait faire une overdose s'il continuait à les enfourner comme ça. Mais ils étaient vraiment bons et son poids pouvait aller se faire foutre. Et s'il ne plaisait pas à Harry parce qu'il devenait gros et ben tant pis pour le brun.

Finalement, vers 3h du matin, ils décidèrent de dormir chez Pansy et à 4h, ils s'effondrèrent pelle-mêle les uns sur les autres dans le canapé, enroulé dans des plaids, des cadavres de bouteille à leur pieds et des petits-fours à moitié mangés sur la table basse.

La dernière pensée de Draco avant de s'endormir, ce fut qu'il aurait bien aimé voir Harry bourré histoire de voir si ses yeux brillaient autant que lorsqu'ils étaient envahis par le plaisir.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

 **NdA** **:** Et voilà !Alors cette suite ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attend vos commentaires ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on se retrouvera dans la tête de Ryry et on rencontrera quelques numéros x)


End file.
